Counterfeit
by GingahNinjah
Summary: Traitors and imposters are hidden among the Repulican armies. How can you trust anyone when your allies may actually be your enemies? *DISCONTINUED*. Not my best work...first fic. what can I say? I'll rework it later. It will take a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**I wish I could say I owned Star Wars, but that is the property of the genius George Lucas. All I own is the keyboard I used to type this.**

* * *

Rex lay awake in his bunk, listening to the snores of his brothers. Everyone aboard the Resolute was asleep, except maybe the Admiral and the piloting crew on the upper levels. But after a week in the middle of a war zone, he couldn't sleep. The dead silence was almost eerie. Finally, he grew restless and hopped off his bunk. He slipped out the door and headed down towards the mess hall.

Ahsoka sat at the table on the far right with a holobook. Rex sat down with her and raised an eyebrow. "I just thought now would be a great time to catch up on my studies" she said.

"Couldn't sleep?" Rex suggested.

Ahsoka nodded. "It's always hard to adjust back after a mission. It's just so quiet, you know? But I feel like…" she paused, trying to fine the right words, "like _something_ is going to happen. I don't know what, but I don't like it. I'm probably just being paranoid though…"

"I'm no jedi, but from what I've learned from General Skywalker, I'd trust that feeling. We'll be careful until we know what this is."

"Okay. I-" she stopped mid-sentence, a puzzled look on her face.

"Ahsoka?"

"I…I thought I heard someone." She got up from the table and walked to the door. She motioned for Rex to do the same. Then she walked down the hall, careful to make no noise. Rex followed close behind.

At the end of the hall, Ahsoka stopped and peered around the doorway. It was one of the older bunk rooms, one that currently was not in use. Rex could hear a clone in the room yelling something he couldn't quite make out, and another voice coming in through a comlink. It was a raspy voice that sent chills down his spine. And it did not sound happy.

"Silence you fool! Someone will hear you."

"My apologies Master."

"No one heard you?"

Ahsoka pulled out of view. The clone was coming to the door. Quickly, Ahsoka jumped up onto the doorframe and Rex found himself suspended in the air just above the door. The clone, who Rex could now see was Waxer, stood in the doorway and looked down the hall. Then he spoke into the comlink again. "There is no one here sir."

"Good. Now listen here, boy. The other scout has finished his previous assignment. He is on his way now. Have you disabled the scanners?"

"Yes sir. They will not see him coming."

"When he gets there, you will tell him everything you have observed. Do you understand me? _Everything._"

"I understand, but why send a new scout? I'm here. I could do it myself."

"You are weak. You would be lucky to take down a youngling, let alone a Jedi Master."

"I can do it. If you'll only let me-"

"No! Have you forgotten our deal so soon?"

Waxer shuttered, as if remembering something horrible. "No sir. I…I haven't forgotten."

"Good. You and the others will be rewarded handsomely, _if_ Kenobi falls tonight."

Ahsoka let out an involuntary gasp and lost concentration on Rex. He hit the ground with a thud, a noise that did not go unnoticed by Waxer or his mysterious master. Ahsoka jumped down and braced herself for a fight but Waxer ran right past her.

"Boy! We'll be ruined if they speak. Don't run, fight!" his boss yelled.

Waxer pulled out his blaster and shot at the two of them. Ahsoka's lightsaber was shot out of her hand. Rex, who had left his blaster in his bunk, resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Waxer however, was still wearing full armor, and Rex was not. Waxer knocked him to the ground and shot straight through his chest.

* * *

**This was my very first published fanfiction, written during _la clase de español_. Enjoy. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be short because I don't know what to make happen...SOOOOO my two followers (one of them being my brother...is that sad?) I'm just going to post this so that I may now go play in the giant snowdrift that is my back yard (I'm digging a series of tunnels aka the Labyrinth because my yard is under 5 feet of snow literally.)**

**

* * *

**

"Master! Master come in!"

Anakin groggily opened his eyes and found his comlink. "What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Listen to me! Waxer was a traitor. He was spying on us and he was headed to make a full report to his boss. He-"

"What? Where is he?" Anakin interrupted.

"I'm in pursuit now. I need you to head down to the mess hall. Rex was shot, but I couldn't lose Waxer's trail. He's at the end of the hall."

"What about-"

Ahsoka, sounding a little irritated and out of breath, interrupted "I can't really chat right now. Go find him."

Anakin pulled his tunic on as he headed to where Ahsoka had directed him. He had to admit, he was concerned. If he could take down Rex so easily..._no. Ahsoka can handle it. _Obi-Wan was always telling him to have more faith in his padawan's abilities. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was babying her to much. She had proved herself on many occasions. Still...

Anakin turned the corner at the mess hall as Ahsoka has instructed. At the end of the hall, Rex was sprawled out on the floor. Anakin pulled him up onto his back and headed back to the infirmary.

He turned on his comlink. "Ahsoka, I've got him. Did you catch Waxer yet?" His only response was silence. Anakin dragged Rex into the infirmary and handed him over to the medical droids.

Obi-Wan was standing at the door, eyebrows raised. "What happened here?"

"A traitor" he mumbled.

"Don't tell me... you let him go?"

Anakin absentmindedly fingered his comlink. "Ahsoka's on it." As he was about to call again, she walked through the door, a solemn expression on her face. "Well?"

"He got away. Used an escape pod, and a friend of his was waiting for him."

"Well, I found Rex. He'll be fine" Anakin reported. Ahsoka scowled, but upon noticing her master's raised eyebrows, her expression quickly changed. "Ahsoka? Is something wrong?"

"What? Oh...I'm just mad he got away."

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

"I know we will Master" Ahsoka grinned.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review please! I CRAVE your criticism fanfictioniers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rex woke with pounding headache and a searing pain in his chest. He opened his eyes to the blinding white lights of the infirmary. "Good morning Captain!" General Skywalker greeted him cheerfully. "So how are you feeling?"

Groaning a little, he answered "I've had worse. Did you catch him?"

Ahsoka avoided eye contact. "Well...no" Anakin stepped in, answering for her. "He got away."

Rex dropped his head back into the pillow and groaned. "Waxer has had access to most of our plans and battle strategies."

"It is a little unnerving, but it's nothing we haven't dealt with before. We'll survive" said Obi-Wan, oddly positive.

"Odd you should say that General. Waxer mentioned someone planning to kill you."

"I failed" Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's fine Snips. We'll find him."

Obi-Wan didn't even seem phased. "In the mean time, we should alert the other flagships and stations. Waxer may have told them all of our locations."

"Wait. There's something else" Rex started. "Waxer mentioned others. He might not have been the only traitor."

"That _is_ a disturbing thought. We'll be extra careful. Anakin, tell the Admiral to get us back to Corusaunt. We're too big of a target to leave sitting in space" Obi-Wan directed. He started towards the door. "Rex, Ahsoka, you should get some rest."

"Where are you off to?" Anakin asked, a little confused.

"A bit of...investigating. I sense there may be more to this story than we can see."

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the empty sleeping quarters. The lights were dim, creating an eerie atmosphere appropriate for the hide-out of a traitor and the location of an attempted murder. On the bottom bunk to the right sat a lone clone helmet: Waxer's. The rest of the room was undisturbed. No comlink left behind. No hidden messages. Nothing.

Seeing as the helmet was the only thing to go off of, he pulled it off the bed. Around the back of the neck, caked into the crevices, was a chalky dark substance. Dried blood. Deffinatly odd.

After one final inspection of the room, it appeared there was nothing else. Taking the helmet with him, he turned to leave, running right into Ahsoka. "Oh! Master Kenobi, so sorry" she apologized, helping him to his feet. "I didn't see you there."

"It's quite alright child. What brings you down here?"

"Just trying to find some answers." Obi-Wan noticed her eyeing the helmet.

"I'm afraid this is all he left behind. He was unusually thorough."

"Oh." Obi-Wan thought he heard a bit of disappointment in her voice. Perhaps she had wished to be the one who found it...what ever _it_ was. He wasn't even sure if a bloody helmet meant anything at all.

"You're welcome to search yourself. Perhaps I missed something."

Leaving her looking through the bunks, Obi-Wan went back up to the infirmary. For the most part it was empty. Various medical droids were scattered throughout the room, most shut off. All the beds were empty except for Rex's. Rex was sitting up against the wall, grimancing as the medical droid applied a new bacta patch. Obi-Wan showed him the helmet. "What do you make of it?"

"Blaster wound, at the back of the head" Rex reported. Studying the helmet closer, he noticed a burn mark at the knapp of the kneck. "You see that? Blaster burn no doubt. Seems to me he was shot right between the helmet and his armor."

"Is that even possible?"

"Hardly. It's a one in a million shot, far to accurate for a droid."

"How could he have survived a shot to the head?" Obi-Wan pondered.

"It's unlikely, but possible. I don't remember him being injured on this trip though. And this obviously was a serious injury."

Obi-Wan walked over to the medic. "Was there anyone here with serious head damage?"

"Aside from him," the medic gestured to Rex, "we have't had any serious injuries of any kind."

"What about Waxer? When was the last time he was in here?" he added. Behind him, Rex rattled off Waxer's number.

"Sir...says here Waxer is dead."

* * *

**HOLEY HERA PEOPLE OTHER THAN MY BROTHER HAVE NOW READ IT!**

**vulcanlover27: why thank you! "holy mother of vader" I love that! if i randomly scream "holy shmi" at lunch on monday (assuming we don't get MORE snow. as if we need more. i miss you guys!) you'll know why. **

**kirkpotter: thank you zeus! I LOVE YOU FOR READING THIS EVEN THOUGH YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ANYONE IS! now i really wish to shove my blue ray copies of all six movies and TCW in your face and then make you watch hippogriff related episodes that make me go insane because they make no sense and have demon birds in the forms of random dead people and the future version of another character and people almost dying after talking to the ghost of liam neeson as i already ranted about to the vulcan... or perhaps i'll just force you to see them in theatres next year in frickin 3D because apparently George Lucas doesn't think his 6 billion or so is enough...but oh well i get to see star wars in theaters!**

**mandojedi: i love you. not to be creepy...but thank you. Your review officially made my day because you...a total stranger unlike the two above, took the time to compliment me...and complimented me. thank you. there was a happy dance in your name. I probably sound like a spaz right now...but I tell you there is no better feeling in the world than when a total stranger compliments you over the internet. Seriously.**

**love it? hate it? review! Once again, I crave your critisim. **

***i think I got all of the mistakes. I apologize I truly and terrible at spelling and microsoft sucks. it kept changing the...tense? because it thought "i can" was gramatically incorrect and it wasn't picking up any spelling errors. p.s. i JUST noticed there's a spell check on here and it works better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Star Wars, but I do own a Canadian frog beanie named Bacon.**

"What the blazes are you talking about?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Our systems say he died early last month."

"That's impossible!" Rex exclaimed.

"I know it's shocking but-"

"No I mean it's _really_ impossible. Maybe the system is wrong" he suggested.

The medic looked angered by this. "I ran the numbers through myself, and I _never_ make a mistake. The system isn't wrong. If it says he's dead, he's dead."

"So you're telling me that a man who died a month ago tried to kill me last night?" The medic simply walked away, as if to say the answer was obvious.

Anakin entered the room with Ahsoka. "We're entering the atmosphere" he reported.

"Wait a minute. What if there are more traitors aboard like Waxer said? If we land it only makes it easier for them to get away" Rex suggested thoughtfully.

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree with Rex. Perhaps it would be wiser to postpone our landing."

After speaking with Obi-Wan, the Admiral agreed to stay airborne for another night. The ship hovered over the city, on lockdown. No one was allowed onto or off the ship. All communication would be tracked and recorded.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had spent a good part of the day discussing ways to weed out the bad clones from the good. However the problem remained that they had deceived them once, so they could do it again. So they finally just agreed to wait until the employer tried to contact them. After a few hours, they picked up a transmission coming from the Clone's barracks. Another clone voice.

"Sir, this isn't a good time. The jedi are suspicious." He was speaking in a hushed voice, just loud enough for them to hear.

_"Enough excuses. You can't get around me forever. The boss ain't happy."_ This voice was cold and unwelcoming, but smooth, unlike the raspy one Rex described.

"I'm sorry! I-"

_"What is this? I asked for __Kenobi__. You delivered a-"_

"I know! There were...complications. I had no choice."

_"What do you expect me to do with _this?"

"I don't know! I didn't think the through okay? I panicked."

Obi-Wan signaled to run in. He opened the door and burst into the room. Only one clone was there, apparently asleep on his bunk. Anakin pulled him off his bunk. "Who were you contacting?" he yelled. The clone stared blankly in confusion. "Answer!"

"Anakin! Calm yourself."

"It's gotta be him Master. He's the only one here."

"What's going on Master?" Ahsoka appeared at the door.

"Found another traitor"

"What? You can't believe that sir. I'd never-" he protested.

"Save it!"

"Anakin stop it. I don't believe it was him." Obi-Wan yelled.

"You heard a transmission in here? Then it must be him." Ahsoka said, agreeing with her Master. She walked up to the clone grinning. "You're the traitor aren't you? Plotting to kill us all...what if we killed you first?"

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, shocked at his padawan.

She looked to the ground again. "My...apologies, Master. I don't know what came over me."

* * *

The room was dark and cold. In the corner was a middle-aged Rodian man. On the other side of the room was a young Togruta unconscious on the floor. The Rodian glanced over at the girl on the ground. _I hope Bezoar knows what he's doing. He better not fail again. The boss won't forgive him as easily as I do._ The figure on the floor stirred. He grinned. "So you're awake now are ya?" he stood over her. She jumped to her feet and into a defensive stance. "Easy little jedi. I'm not here to fight. Cooperate, and maybe we can get along."

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, a scowl forming on her face.

"All in good time...we'll be seeing a lot of each other." He could see her muscles tensing. She was preparing to jump. Then, just as he predicted, she leaped over his head, aiming to strike from behind. Without even turning around, he shot a hand out and caught her by the neck. "Don't think I'll fall for your tricks kid."

"My Master will come for me" she said in a strangled whisper. He closed his fist tighter around her throat until she stopped struggling, and then flung her into the wall.

He laughed again. "Not if he doesn't know you're gone."

**Thank you for reading! Please review.**


End file.
